miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joel Kova
Joel Kova currently resides in Paris, France as a radio station intern to Penelope by day and a team dad at night. Appearance Joel has an olive tone complexion with a few moles and freckles scattered around as well as dark brown eyes. He has an undercut, usually taming the mop of dark brown hair flat on top. He wears a lightweight cream colored turtleneck underneath a green and grey sweater, dark grey slacks, and white canvas shoes. He is usually seen with a light brown messenger bag and it's organized af. Along with a silver septum piercing, both of his ears are also trailed with piercings, the ear cuff on his left ear being his miraculous. Personality As a civilian, he is a generally calm person despite the spontaneous events that occur at the radio station. However, Joel gets easily anxious and antsy when things go awry, but he works through everything slowly one step at a time by himself. He has many ideas that he wants to give to better the performance and organization of the radio station, but he would rather keep them to himself in fear of getting negative feedback or rejection. He enjoys music and has an opportunity to take the morning shift and play chill tunes, while Penelope switches over to more upbeat stuff later on in the day. When he started out as Toro, Joel initially had a hard time working with other people due to a lack of communication, and instead putting the workload on himself. With his partnership with Penelope, he gradually learns how to share and become confident in his ideas. Being more patient and taking leadership characteristics, Toro takes charge when situations become too chaotic, and helps civilians safely get out of the area. Relationships Penelope He respects Penelope a lot for being his boss and being an incredibly hard-working individual. Being the more organized individual, he reminds her to take care not necessarily of work but herself, in terms of eating and sleeping. Joel is a little intimidated by her as she is older, a little bit over-bearing, and very much blunt, being one of the reasons why he's reluctant to share his opinions. Regardless they both bond together over music and being workaholics, and despite the slight boundary of him being an intern to the head of the radio station, they exchange snarky little jokes within the vicinities of the work space. Trivia * Joel doesn't like the taste of coffee so he survives on pure determination and sticking his head in cold water every morning * He has at least 10 alarms to wake him up in the morning * He doesn't say it out loud, but he's super proud of his piercings and he wants more, maybe even a tattoo holy shit let him * He lives more comfortably in the work environment, so he generally eats his meals there. He's a decent cook and a suffering intern. He cooks for everyone. Piss him off and you're stuck with cold and hate-filled toast with store bought jam. Category:Images